


A Good Night’s Rest

by Artistic_Churro



Category: South Park, South Park: Fractured But Whole
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New kid doesn’t talk, Oneshot, Reader is implied female, Reader is new kid, Takes place during Fractured but whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Churro/pseuds/Artistic_Churro
Summary: Mysterion helps the new kid get some well needed rest





	A Good Night’s Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3 am so it may not be the best  
This is also my first time posting anything on here so I’m sorry if the formatting is ugly, I’m only pasting it how it was on my notes app X/

There were moments in the night that being a vigilante in the crime ridden city of South Park was more of a hassle than the other kids seemed to paint as. While everyone treated the situation as a game, Mysterion had already lost count of the times he’d die for the sake of the town. Today was no different, the adults reeked of alcohol, trash was everywhere, and loud music echoed out in the streets. 

Mysterion has managed to stop by the new kid’s house, following his gut to protect Freedom Pals’ newest recruit. Using their window to enter straight into their bedroom. A dim night light illuminated the room but even that couldn’t hide the new kid’s uncomfortable shifting in their sheets. “Can’t sleep huh?” Mysterion’s raspy voice said startling the new kid up. She sighed in defeat and patted at her bed, motioning Mysterion to come in.

It didn’t take long for him to hear the familiar yell of a couple’s argument which he had deducted was the new kid’s parents. Their speech was just like all the other adults in the night, slurred and full of shit. it wasn’t far from what he had to deal with in his own home. “Don’t worry new kid, I’ll make sure your parents don’t bother you tonight, it’s the least I can do,” Mysterion said with a small smile. 

It was no secret that Mysterion had taken a liking to the new kid,He knew she was only following orders from Cartman and if it was up to her, the new kid would have joined Freedom Pals sooner. She happily showed him the crazy comments left in her profile from when she was apart of Coon and Friends, the two laughing at their enemies petty insults at the “clearly superior” franchise. Even without words, the warmth that grew under Mysterion’s mask was unstoppable as he noticed her wallpaper covered with their first selfie together when she had joined the team.

As time ticked by in each other’s company, the new kid’s eyes were lidded and her arms had wrapped snug around Mysterion’s waist. The loud music had already ended and the lights under the new kid’s door were suddenly off. “Guess their party’s over” Mysterion sighed, affectionately rubbing the new kid’s arm and carefully patting it so she could let go and finally get comfortable for the night. With a great big yawn, the new kid (with the help of Mysterion) was tucked in, and as custom, she planted a small goodnight kiss on her ally’s cheek. His voice sputtering out a nervous “g-goodnight” as Mysterion swooped down her window and out for the night.


End file.
